


fields of gold

by layerto



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, endgame spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 17:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1558445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/layerto/pseuds/layerto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The final person awakens...</p>
            </blockquote>





	fields of gold

**Author's Note:**

> Please remind yourself that if you have not made it to the very end of Super Danganronpa 2, you are going to be fully spoiled here.  
> As another note, please enjoy. There are no AUs, but rather an afterstory playing out...

It was a day like every other day. A day where papers flew left and right, where feet frantically breeze across the floor. However, occaisionally, one day tends to be different than the rest.  
In the Jabberwock branch of the Future Foundation, they call it the _'Awakening'._

It sounds like something straight out of an RPG. However, the Awakening is an important event to those who currently live on Jabberwock Island, spending their days researching and crying for more coffee, if there was any left in the world, anyways.  
The students that were left on the island had one mission - have the remaining comatose students be brought back to reality and accustom them to their new life. Whether they would leave the island or not, that would be something they would have to choose individually. For now, the island was a safe place, but how long would that last is a true wonder.  
But the fall of the island is a story for another time.

For when a comatose student shows signs of an Awakening, it stirs up excitement and rejoice to those who have already opened their eyes...

 

* * *

 

  
"Hey, Hinata! Hinata!"

Yelling, the well-built woman came running up to another, shock written on her face. "Look, I don't know how to read the thing, but let me tell you this - I think _that guy's_ finally gonna wake up."  
Hinata Hajime, one of the early survivors of the virtual reality, takes a moment, breathing in, back out, and right back in. "Wait... a-are you serious, Owari?" Trying not to let his hopes get up, he suppresses his feelings of hope, growing rapidly in his chest. It was almost about to burst - if _he_ actually woke up, then Hinata-

"Yeah. I took a look at his pod earlier. It's definitely different."  
A smile tugged on the corners of the boy's lips, and he couldn't stop it from happening - he smiled widely, but his eyes were starting to water. "I... can't believe it. _He's_ the last one, and-"

"Yeah." With a confident smile, Owari patted the boy's shoulder. Her smile looked a little different this time - softer, maybe. Maybe even Owari was starting to feel a little sentimental about it.

All of the students, excluding one, gathered around the final pod. A man with bright, bright hair got down and checked the readings on the side of the pod, buttons and letters flashing. Souda Kazuichi was definitely the one best left to the job - being a Super High School Level Mechanic, he understood all of these kinds of things better than everyone else. When they first woke up and spent some time rehabilitating with the Future Foundation members, Souda was the one who was able to tinker around and successfully teach the rest how everything worked around the place.  
"Yup. Mmhm. He's lookin' good, Hinata. Owari's right about this one - _he's_ gonna wake up real soon."  
Hinata could hear relief wash over the students - some smiling, some tearing up, some sighing, some looking fascinated, staring at the glowing pod. It was about an hour later until the pod started to respond, but not a single student left. The students - _everyone,_ they were all anticipating his arrival, just like they did for everyone else. Souda smiled, pressing a finger against the glowing touch screen panel on the side of the large machine. "It's a good time to open up. Back up, guys!"

Everyone, taking a step back, watched as the lid of the pod raised. They waited a minute, staring at the boy's body lying inside, to move. After a minute or two, everyone saw his eyes flutter for a second. _And-_

"Wh..." Although a little muffled, all of the students heard his small call - his first sign of life ever since the first group woke up. Some of them were crying, hearing his voice breath into that 'breathing thing', as Hinata called it. He hadn't bothered learning what it was called. That wouldn't help anyone wake up.  
Hinata took the first steps next to the boy, and kneeled down. He reached into the pod, the air inside feeling a tad bit cool, and entwined his hand into the other's pale one.

"Komaeda, it's me."

Turning his head slightly, Komaeda's pale eyes were staring into Hinata's, blanking out. Hinata waited, his hand squeezing Komaeda's. It was cool against his burning palm. He then saw, ever so slightly, Komaeda's lips were moving. He leaned closer, into the pod. "What is it, Komaeda?"  
He could see a very small smile pull his thin lips. "Hi... nata-kun."

_"There's a very large chance all of you will forget what happened in the virtual reality, and many of you will revert to your despairing selves."_

Those were the words Naegi told Hinata once more, after they were in fit condition to have the situation explained to them.  
And, despite all of that, Hinata felt like Komaeda wouldn't have a hard time getting to an ideal condition.  
After all, it seemed like his memory was working.

"Yeah, I'm here, Komaeda. So don't worry anymore, we're going to help you." Hinata carefully raised Komaeda's hand to his cheek, feeling the boy's cold fingers press into his skin.  
He watched him close his eyes once more, falling back into sleep. But this time, he wouldn't be stuck in the reality, he was truly dreaming in the real world.  
Placing his hand back on his sides, Hinata stood up, coughing just once, a blush rising to his cheeks. He completely forgot that everyone was watching him.

"Guys, let's do this."

He eyed the rest of his teammates, seeing confident smiles on each of their faces.


End file.
